Reaper Druid
Most druids are connected to the natural world, bringing flourishing plants and living animals wherever they go, but that is not the case for reaper druids. Drawn to death as a natural place in the life cycle of the world and all its creatures, or perhaps tied to death deep within their subconscious, reaper druids don masks and walk among certain death with cold certainty. Some will treat with death on behalf of others who wish to bargain for more time, whereas other reaper druids may exact the role of grim reaper themselves, taking lives peacefully when their time in the world has ended. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Reaper druids have the same weapon and armor proficiencies as a druid. Grave Denial Reaper druids are forbidden from voluntarily casting or using any ability, spell, or item that creates or controls undead. If they do so, they lose access to their spellcasting and cannot advance in reaper druid levels until they destroy the undead they have created and atone. Using necromancy spells that do not create or control undead are not a violation of this code of conduct. Grave Sense (Su) At 1st level, the reaper druid gains the ability to sense the presence or absence of death. They can use either deathwatch or detect undead ''as a spell-like ability a number of times equal to 3 + their Wisdom modifier each day. This ability replaces nature sense. Bonded Mask (Su) A reaper druid wears a mask much like the emissaries of death known as psychopomps. This mask functions identically to a wizard's bonded object, except that it is used to cast druid spells, and it can only be used to spontaneously cast a spell that is one or more spell levels lower than the highest spell level the druid can cast. The bonded mask must be worn to have an effect, and it occupies the head slot. A reaper druid can enhance the bonded mask with abilities appropriate for a head slot item and can designate an existing head slot item as a bonded mask if it covers the face. This ability replaces nature bond. Restful Death (Su) At 1st level, the reaper druid gains the Repose cleric domain power ''gentle rest.'' At 8th level, they gain the ''ward against death Repose cleric domain power, using their reaper druid level as their effective cleric level. This ability replaces spontaneous casting. Gravekeeper (Ex) At 1st level, a reaper druid adds Knowledge (Religion) and Knowledge (Planes) to their list of class skills. This ability replaces wild empathy. Memory Stride (Su) At 2nd level, the reaper druid adds share memory to their druid spell list. This ability replaces woodland stride. Natural Arcana (Su) At 4th level, and every 2 levels thereafter, a reaper druid chooses two spells from the wizard/sorcerer spell list and adds them to their druid spell list. The chosen spells must be at least one level lower than the highest spell level the reaper druid can currently cast. At 18th level, the reaper druid can choose wizard/sorcerer spells of any level. These spells are cast as if they are druid spells and not arcane spells. This ability replaces wild shape. Resist Death (Ex) At 4th level, a reaper druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like and supernatural abilities of undead creatures and spells with the necromancy descriptor. This ability replaces resist nature's lure. Category:Homebrew